Kassmais
This is My First Page, YAY? i guess, Well its Time to See if this Page gets Deleted or Not l0l, You Might Be Asking, Why do you Fear it will be Deleted?, Well i had one of my Pages Deleted before in another Wikia, so this Message was a Reminder if i'm Fit at all in Wikia or not. ~ TGB Kassmais (Pronunciation: Cas-may-is) or The Republic of Kassmais is a country located in Asia and north of Luzon. It is a favorite among tourists with its natural locations and cities. History Pre-Historic (570 BC-1007) As countries shifted, a part of Luzon breaks off, making Kassmais. The First Settlers (1007-1568) The first settlers traveled through wooden boats, known as the Tymacks, mostly hunt for fish and animals, mostly deer, wrote in a language called Kazbaysic, mostly traded with the Chinese and Indians, would later become NEUWymacks (German of New Plus Tymacks) and traded with more countries. Deadly New Comers (1568-1782) After years and years of trading and surviving, the Spaniards arrived... 4 of the 10 battles were successful. But again, they lost and became apart of New Spain, all of them were baptized. It looked more like the Philippines of the era than now. The Revolution (1782-1814) See Kazbay Revolutions The Union of Kazbay (1814-1914) After defeating the Spainards, they setup a union and named it after their revolution name, with their first president Mario Zendelly, who was a brave man, who'd make peace treaties every war he went, 1914 was the union last stand as weeks before, Zendelly died from a shot in the head after being assassinated by an unknown hitman, the killer was never Found. After that, America wanted to expand and get the place, and so they did. United States Military Government of the Kazbay (1914-1921) The American Asian Government of the Kazbay Union (1921-1939) Independent Kassmais (1939-Present) After 25 Years of American rule, it gained independence in 1939, mostly traded with the Philippines, still in American rule, old American warships were converted into Kassmais warships for its naval force, training new rercuits for its Kazbay Army. when World War II struck, Kassmais joined the allies, mostly brought military supplies to other countries, upon the defeat of Nazi Germany in World War II, the victorious allies asserted their joint authority and sovereignty over 'Germany as a whole', defined as all territories of the former German Reich which lay west of the Oder–Neisse line, having declared the extinction of Nazi Germany at the death of Adolf Hitler, Kassmais was the only non-power country to divide Germany, causing the Kazbay Occupation Zone of Germany. Modern Kassmais (????-Present) After WWII, everything went back to normal. Today, Kassmais is a peaceful country, as its Anthem suggests, but there are still crime around the country but so far, it's very peaceful. Economy The economy of Kassmais is a mix of the Philippines' and New Zealand's economy. Culture Media Kazzer's media mainly use English and Filipino. They own 5'' networks. GBNT-TBN, a combination of [Greater Broadcasting Network Television and Television Broadcasting Network, Tymack Network Television, Zendelly Network Television, The Till-E-dan Network, Kazbaye Broadcasting Services, ''4 for Television, TKUTV1, TKUTV2, TKUTV3, TKUTV for KIDZ, 2'' Companies Runs the Radio, CINAR Radio and KazDIO. Trends *The average age to become an adult in Kassmais is 18. *Drinking isn't normally allowed to young children unless they have a '''Child Allowance Drinking Card'. *Most people prefer i'm Gonna be (500 Miles) than any other song. Provinces Kassmais has four provinces, that's why there's four stars in its flag, in the picture, green is Tymack, pink is Tillydan, yellow is Kazbaye, and blue is Zendelly. Climate Kassmais has only two seasons as it's located near the equator, because of this, its climate is similar to the Philippines, once again. Technology #Ocean Bay Motors is the national car manufacturer of the Country. #Kassmais has probably one computer manufacturer called YottaBytez. Tourism Tourism is very common in Kassmais because of its natural terrain and over all beautiful scenery. Kazbay Tourism National Hotel is designed for tourists, and is scattered in every tourist attraction. Category:Kassmais Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Asia Category:Countries in Asia Category:Fictional countries in Asia